Una Noche Como Cualquier Otra
by Rory28
Summary: Nunca sabes que podría pasar en tan solo una noche, solo espera cualquier cosa de cada día... ¡Gracias!


**Una Noche Como Cualquier Otra**

_Nunca sabes que podría pasar en tan solo una noche, solo espera cualquier cosa de cada día._

Todos los chicos decidieron acampar bajo un árbol que daba de frente a un claro del bosque donde se veían con mucha más perfección el cielo estrellado. El ojidorado de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y cuerpo formado se encaminó hacia el claro acostándose con la vista al cielo, una noche como esa hasta el menos romántico la admiraría.

La pelinegra de ojos marrones y cuerpo de mujer sorprendida por la actitud del chico parecía pensativo y maravillado.

- **Seguro está pensando en Kikyo **- Susurró al aire no siendo escuchada por los chicos pero si por el Hanyou que sonrió ante el comentario.

InuYasha hace unos días tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Kikyo sobre su situación, ella no lo tomó de la mejor forma pero se hizo la fuerte y lo entendió aunque no dio por sentado su decisión. Hace unos meses se dio cuenta de que esa chiquilla venida de 500 años en el futuro, chillona, malhumorada y que siempre esta molestando es la única chica que pudo enamorarlo de verdad, de una forma que el todavía no sabe describir.

Ese sentimiento de protección, de posesión, de ternura... Era increíble pero él estaba enamorado de la forma más estupida que pudo haber estado. Kikyo, era su primer amor aunque de amor lleno de admiración, protección se dio cuenta de que ella era como un ejemplo de persona que él quería seguir además fue la primera persona, desde su madre, que no lo rechazaba y como era inocente no logró diferenciar el amor a una persona, del amor a tu ídolo.

Kagome era muy parecida en físico a Kikyo, eso era verdad y tal vez algunas personas piensen que es por eso que ama a Kagome, pero no solo él sabe que ella es la chica que lo ha comprendido, lo ha amado sin condición, lucha con fuerzas para ayudarlo a cumplir su supuesto sueño... ser un Youkai, ya hasta eso lo está dudando. Kagome lo ama como él es no, como humano ni menos como Youkai solo como Hanyou, nunca le pidió como Kikyo que fuera humano, ella era única y era única para él.

_El día en que conocí a Kagome, no tenía ningún motivo para vivir más que la venganza pero ella me demostró que no importa mi raza, mi forma de ser lo único que importa es lo que sientes en el corazón, además esa ternura e ingenuidad de Kagome me recordó quien era yo en el pasado y que buscaba una persona así como Kagome dulce que me diera un anhelo para vivir._

Él sabe mejor que nadie que Kagome, a su lado nunca tendrá tristeza ni mucho menos oscuridad en su futuro, ella iba a ser la luz o es ya su luz. Sintió como la chica se le sienta al lado a admirar el cielo tan hermosa que esa noche les brinda con una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que el tuvo ganas de preguntar o por lo menos iniciar una conversación.

- **¿Por qué sonríes? **- La chica bajó la mirada hasta el ojidorado.

- **Solo recuerdo momentos desde que llegue a la Época Antigua **- El chico también sonrió recordando esos momentos.

**Flash Back**

La chica cayó en el pasto mientras gritaba, parecía inocente pero él sabía mejor que nadie que ella era la mujer que lo mató hace mucho tiempo y él no creía eso de que ella no pudiera vencerlo, así que sonrió con arrogancia.

- **Oye Kikyo ¿para qué desafías de esa manera a esa mujer ciempiés? **- Cuestionó sin tener ni la más mínima amabilidad en el rostro.

- **¿Me estás hablando? ¿Estás vivo? **- La chica le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- **Acaba con ella de un solo golpe Kikyo así como lo hiciste conmigo **- Cerró los ojos con resignación pero los abrió con sorpresa al ver que ella lo miraba con una cara de no entender nada - **¿Por qué pones esa cara de tonta? No me digas que te has vuelto loca señorita **- Sonrió.

- **¡Espera! ¡Uy ¿Por qué me estas llamando Kikyo?! ¡No entiendo mi verdadero nombre es...! **- El chico la interrumpió.

- **¡Ahí viene! **- Advirtió con seriedad.

El ciempiés salió del árbol directo hacia la pelinegra. La chica se hecho a un lado tratando de evitar al monstruo lanzó un grito al ver que no tenia escapatoria pero los aldeanos lograron detener la muerte segura de la joven, la chica cayó de nuevo al pasto mientras los aldeanos seguían lanzando cuerdas.

- **¡Lo tenemos tiren con fuerza! **- Gritó un aldeano.

- **Me salvaron justo a tiempo **- Murmuró la chica.

- **¡Ja que vergüenza me das Kikyo! **- Haciendo rabiar a la chica de nuevo.

- **¡Ahhhhhhhh que no me llames así!! !No estés confundiéndome ya te dije varias veces que no soy Kikyo ¿escuchaste?! **- Ya estaba parada frente a él, en realidad lo estaba comenzando a odiar.

- **¡Déjate de bromas tú eres la única persona que despide ese horrible aroma el cual es insoportable para mi! **- Con esto la olfateó y se sorprendió - **Es cierto no eres Kikyo **- Hecho su cabeza para atrás.

- **¿Entendiste? Mi nombre correcto es Kagome, KA - GO - ME **- Le dijo con rabia.

- ** Claro Kikyo era mucho más astuta... y más hermosa **- Lo miró ofendida.

- **Ahhhhhhhh **- Gritó cuando el ciempiés la tomó por los codos pero ella se agarraba del cabello del peliplateado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando conoció a Kagome la odiaba ella era una chica tan parecida a la persona que más amó y odiaba en ese momento. Al ver como la perla era destruida por aquella chica, y el mandato de la anciana para que ambos juntos buscaran los fragmentos de la perla. Allí conoció a una persona que ahora es la que más ama aunque la ha hecho sufrir tanto que él no sabe como confesarle sus sentimientos aunque debía ser esa noche, era demasiado hermosa que seria bueno tratar de hacerlo ahora.

**Flash Back**

Despertó con un dolor en el cuerpo terrible, pero vio a Kagome limpiando su frente con un pañuelo.

- **Perdón** **¿Te desperté InuYasha? **- Desvió la vista todavía tenia una duda.

- **No **- Respondió - **Kagome **- La llamó.

- **Dime **- Dijo la chica.****

- **¿Por qué tú... estabas llorando? **- La chica se sorprendió.

- **¿Te refieres a lo que pasó? Pensé que ibas a morir **- Bajó la vista y confesó.

- **Acaso estabas... ¿Llorando por mi? **- Nunca nadie lo había hecho, ella era... su amiga, alguien que lo quería por quien era sin condición - **Kagome ¿Puedo acostarme en tus piernas? **- La chica se sonrojó pero asintió.

El con dificultad recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Kagome, su olor era exquisito mucho mejor que el de Kikyo, era suave a flores y jazmín.

- **InuYasha ¿Ya te sientes mejor? **- Preguntó.

- **Si... Kagome hueles bien **- Confesó el chico con los ojos cerrados.

- **¡Pero ¿Qué dices?!** - Se sonrojó mucho - **¡Antes replicabas que no soportabas mi olor InuYasha! **- Reclamó.

- **Era mentira, tranquila **- Con esto se durmió con aquel olor que tanto le agradaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ese día es uno de los mejores que tiene junto a Kagome.

- **Kagome **- Debía de hacerlo... por ambos.

- **Dime **- La chica lo miró esperando lo que tenia que decir.

- **¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba herido y me acosté en tus piernas? **- La chica se sonrojó recordando muy bien mientras asentía con fuerza - **Ese día dije la verdad hueles bien **- La chica se sorprendió sonrojada.

- **InuYasha... **- Susurró ella.

- **También ¿Te acuerdas que hace unos días hablé con Kikyo? **- La chica bajó la vista con tristeza cosa que al ojidorado le dolió - **Ya no me iré con ella al otro mundo... **- Sus amigos lo interrumpieron al darse cuenta de por donde iba la conversación.

- **¡Chicos Sango, Shippo, Kirara y yo iremos a dar un paseo bajo las estrellas quédense aquí cuidando... el campamento! **- InuYasha los miró con el ceño fruncido al verlos correr, y Kagome nerviosa ahora estaba sola junto con InuYasha.

- **Mira InuYasha, sé por donde va esta conversación y estoy asustada, estás raro hoy... estás tierno **- La chica miró al chico quien solo se sentó a su lado mirando el cielo.

-** Feh No soy bueno en el amor, menos en el romanticismo pero haré mi esfuerzo tu lo vales **- Se puso frente a la chica, le tomó de las manos y la miró profundamente - **Te... Te amo Kagome **- ¡Diablos no salio como quería tartamudeo!

Kagome estaba en Shock, InuYasha... ¿La amaba?

- **Eh **- Fue lo único que salio de la chica, no tenía nada que decir estaba en blanco.

- **Hace unos meses cuando tu fuiste envenenada, y yo te creí... muerta me di cuenta de que tenia sentimientos hacia ti aunque no estaba preparado para aceptarlos **- La abrazó mientras Kagome seguía escuchando sin poder creer - **Kagome, cuando creí que Kikyo murió me dolió es cierto pero cuando Naraku nos preparó esa trampa donde nos separó creándonos pesadillas, yo salí de la mía porque recordé que tenía a un ser importante que proteger, a ti Kagome **- El chico suspiró nuevamente mirando a esa chica que ama.

- **InuYasha... **- No creía lo que oía, era demasiada información además tantas veces soñó con que él le decía de esta manera sus sentimientos que era prácticamente imposible, seguro fue atacada y está soñando.

- **Te protegeré de todos, y de todo, te amaré siempre mucho más de lo que he amado a alguien en la vida... Kagome, creeme enserio te amo **- Las lágrimas comenzaron a adornar el rostro de la chica - **¿Kagome? **- Esas lágrimas lo preocupaban no sabia si había dicho algo que hiriera a su Kagome.

- **Abajo **- Susurró e inmediatamente el ojidorado cayó al suelo de cara.

- **Kagome ¿Por qué? **- Dijo este mirándola con confusión desde el suelo.

- **Eres un tonto, sabes bien que te amo más que nadie pero eres un insensible **- El chico logró recuperarse de la caída y se acercó de nuevo a la chica con ternura, debia tener paciencia.

- **Kagome... Perdóname **- La chica lo miró con sorpresa.

- **¿Acaso... te arrepientes... de haberme dicho... que me amabas? **- Cuestionó la chica con miedo.

- **Eres una tonta **- Kagome bajó la vista mientras apretaba los puños, el ojidorado sabía que ella pensaba mandarlo al suelo - **Yo nunca dije que me arrepentía de amarte, ni mucho menos de decírtelo pero todo lo confundes **- La chica lo miró más sonrojada de lo normal.

El chico se acostó de nuevo a un lado de Kagome viendo el cielo estrellado. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar una manera para que Kagome le creyera, sabía que estaba demasiado sorprendida.

La chica seguía mirando a InuYasha estaba más que sorprendida. Ese no era el InuYasha que ella veía a diario, el malhumorado, el orgulloso, la arrogante sabia que la arrogancia y el orgullo no le permitirían a InuYasha declarársele, pero lo hizo. Por más sorprendente que sea, lo hizo. Por ella, lo hizo. Por su amor, lo hizo.

- **Lo hizo... por mi **- Susurró, el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose que estaría pensando, ella era tan impredecible... otra cosa que amaba.

- **InuYasha **- Llamó la chica.

- **Mm **- Dijo.

- **¿Qué dijo Kikyo cuando se lo dijiste? ¿O no se lo dijiste? **- Esa pregunta quería saber la respuesta.

- **Feh lo que hace una sacerdotisa con un pasado como el suyo, resignarse **- Respondió con ausencia en su mirada el Hanyou.

¿Y qué harán ahora? ¿Besarse? ¿Abrazarse? ¿O tal vez, solo tal vez, en esa época se pide que sean novios?

El silencio cubrió a la pareja, ambos estaban nerviosos y sin idea de que paso dar ahora, ninguno de los dos son maestros del amor.

- **Hola chicos, le dimos bastante tiempo para que cometieran cualquier barbaridad **- Dijo el monje recibiendo un golpe de Sango, sonrojando a una pareja.

- **Sango ¿Vamos a bañarnos? **- ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella siempre quiso esto, que él la amara... que él no pensara en Kikyo ¿Por qué no hace algo?

- **Claro Kagome **- Ambas chicas recogieron en silencio, solo Shippo que hablaba de las estrellas.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia las aguas termales, pero antes InuYasha habló.

- **Kagome... cuídate y si sucede algo grita siempre te protegeré **- La pelinegra se detuvo de espaldas a él.

Comenzó a reírse, tanto esperar... tanto soñar y de repente una noche como cualquier otra, sin nada romántico sin nada mágico.

- **Si InuYasha **- Dicho esto corrió junto con Sango hasta el lago.

- **Mm InuYasha estás muy mal en el amor, luego de la declaración debiste besarla apasionadamente **- Explicaba con sabiduría un monje que no tenia nada de monje.

- **Feh No se de que hablas **- Desvió la vista hacia un lado... estaba sonrojado.

Las chicas al rato regresaron del baño, listas para dormir pero...

- **Ehh... Kagome quisiera hablar contigo... a solas **- Los chicos asintieron y se fueron.

El se acercó dispuesto a todo, ella se sonrojaba ante cada paso.

Varias veces se habian besado pero esta seria la primera con conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, con una decisión tomada y el corazón en la mano.

- **¿Que... Qué haces? **- Titubeó ella.

- **Te amo **- Susurró contra los labios de ella.

- **Te amo tanto Inu **- Respondió ella sonrojada y nerviosa.

La tomó de su rostro, la besó.

Comenzó con pequeños roces, luego aumento la pasión.

Y con ello empezó una nueva etapa para ambos, solo para ellos.

**¡Gracias!  
Espero sus reviews, este One Shot esta inspirado en mis cavilaciones sobre un dia en el anime que el se decidiera aunque no ha sucedido, ha sucedido pero en el manga y no a este ... Espero sus criticas tanto constructivas, como amenazantes. Ya no soy tan nueva tengo casi una semana jaja, este es mi segundo One Shot.**

En el primer One Shot ¨Cyber Amor¨Me fue, a mi opinión muy bien... Aunque si hay una que otra personita que quiera opinar, pues que lo haga que yo leo su opinión jaja.

¡Les agradesco a todos! Setsuna17, JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX, knd.03, y todos lo que me dieron un pequeño tiempo de atención a mi creación Jaja.

Hubieron varias que me dijeron como que hiciera una continuación, yo la haría sin problema pero creo que le quitaría lo original, segun ustedes porque la historia trata de un chico que no creia en los sentimientos, y se enamoro de un fantasma, de un cyber amor... Entonces si yo le hago una continuacion de su relación en el Instituto, ya no será un cyber amor asi que si lo continuo sera con otro nombre y como origen de su relación pondria el One Shot ya eso seria algo para un futuro.

Si este One Shot me va bien, entonces que publicaré una historia llamada ¨Tiempo Después¨

Inu&Kag 4 Ever!

**  
**


End file.
